Falling Down a Well
by msjezzi-bella
Summary: An InuYasha/Fruits Basket/Naruto crossover. When everyone appears in Konoha...chaos ensues. Follow our favorite characters with meeting our other favorite characters!


Falling Down A Well.

Summary: An InuYasha/Fruits Basket/Naruto Crossover. (Maybe I will throw Ouran in there later. =])

|&||&||&|

Be totally and completely warned...this is a crack fic. This is what I think would happen if all these people met. That means there will be no real plot developments and multiple....

CRACK PAIRINGS!

The people won't really end up with crazy people, but its fun to fantasize.

Well, enjoy, and don't yell at me when its...CRAZY!

|&||&||&|

Fruits Basket POV:

Walking with the Sohma family was never easy. There tended to be many people walking with them. Today was no exception. In fact, today may have been the largest they had ever been.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kagura, Kisa, Haru, Ritsu, Ayame, Momigi, Rin, Hatori, Hiro and even Tohru's two friends Hana jima and Uotani walked down the street.

They moved down the street in a huge mass chatting amongst themselves.

"Look!" Exclaimed Tohru. "Theres a wishing well."

She rushed over to the well and the madness began.

|&||&||&|

Tohru bent over the well. She peered into the gloomy depths. She grinned and pulled out a penny. She threw it as hard as she could into the water.

The force of her throw upon her tiny body combined with how far she was leaning over the well caused her to...

...fall in.

|&||&||&|

Naturally Yuki and Kyo sprung to action. They each jumped after the young girl, hugged her to them and transformed as they went.

Shigure and Haru lunged for Yuki and Kyo. They grabbed their feet, but were dragged into the well by the boys weight and the shock of being transformed.

Rin grabbed onto Haru and was pulled in as well.

Ayame grabbed Hatori and flung himself into the well professing adoration for his younger brother and that he would save him. Poor Hatori was dragged in after the crazy man.

Kisa screamed for Tohru and rushed to the edge. Hiro who was on her tail crashed into her as she stopped suddenly. He wasn't prepared and they toppled over the edge, as well.

Meanwhile, Hana Jima and Uotani were peering over the well calling for Tohru when Ritsu and Momigi, while running around like fools, screamed. They weren't watching where they were going and they crashed into each other and were sent sprawling back into Hana jima and Uotani's arms, thus transforming and being thrown into the well.

Kagura, being who she is, felt left out. She plunged into the well after her family.

And thus, the whole Sohma family fell down a well.

|&||&||&|

InuYasha POV:

Kagome was preparing for another trip to her world. She was packing her things, throwing the occasional shoe at InuYasha.

"Why can't you just back off of Koga? He means me no harm."

"It isn't harming you that he's thinking about." InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome turned red. "Sit boy!"

He crashed to the floor and Shippo laughed before being hit on the head by InuYasha.

They headed to the well and Miroku, Sango and Shippo were there to see them off.

"Your not coming, InuYasha." Kagome said.

InuYasha shook his head doggedly. "You won't come back if I don't."

"Hmph." Kagome said. "I wish someone else could come. Sango would be a most welcome companion."

Sango nodded. "We have never tried going down the well and I have always wanted to see your world Kagome."

Miroku interjected. "Of course, I must go to protect Sango from lecherous men."

"Your the only one I need to worry about." She said, while slapping his hand off of her bottom.

Miroku massaged the large bump on his head that Sango had then made. He shrugged. "I want to go too, though."

"You can try." Kagome nodded. "How 'bout it, InuYasha?"

"Whatever."

"Then its settled." Kagome said, happily. "You will come with us down the well."

|&||&||&|

Naruto POV:

Tsunade cut the ribbon opening the memorial well for all those that had perished in the batter with Pein. "Thank you for building this." She nodded to the original genin 9 and Team Gai that had volunteered to build the memorial.

They chatted animatedly until a rumble emitted from the well.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto called.

Within a moment of his words about thirty people that didn't belong in Konoha appeared out of the well.

The people stood up, brushed themselves off, and InuYasha echoed. "What the hell?"

The groups looked around to see some very strange things.

Though many things were strange one thing stood out.

It seemed that all the Sohma men had changed.

Therefore to add to the confusion...

...they were naked.

|&||&||&|

Ahahaha. I crack myself up. I shall have fun with this one.

Terribly excited. Review please!

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.

Thanks. Jezzi.

Ohhh, and these chapters will be superbly short. Yeah.


End file.
